


Abstract Hero

by DeanTheRidiculous



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gary's mother - oc, M/M, Post canon, Violence, focus will mostly stay on Gary/Jimmy, gary/pete/Jimmy will be endgame, implied/referenced past violence against minors, smith house, taking care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheRidiculous/pseuds/DeanTheRidiculous
Summary: No endless summer. Life goes on. Jimmy is ... getting involved with Gary. More specifically: Gary's business.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith, Jimmy Hopkins/Peter "Petey" Kowalski/Gary Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. First Clue

"Now, take out the trash would you, Hopkins." Crabblesnitch motioned at Gary's unmoving body.

"With pleasure, Sir."

Jimmy grabbed Gary's foot at the ankle and dragged him out into the hallway of Bullworth Academy.

He left him there, went outside and was greeted by a cheering crowd of students and people from the town.

Everything was great, but kissing Zoe was better.

He made his way through yells and whistles afterward to join Petey at his side, gaining himself a smile from the new head boy.

Russell showed up next to Peter and together they went back to their dorm and Jimmy told Pete about everything that happened since he reached the school with Russell.

It wasn't a long story but Peter listened attentively and Russell provided all kinds of funny and well-meaning comments.

When he was sure everyone outside had calmed down, Jimmy waved goodbye to his buddies and grabbed his skateboard to drive into the city.

He ditched the board when he saw a bike lying around in front of the bridge that leads to Old Bullworth Vale.

It was late in the afternoon and not many people were around, but halfway over the bridge, Gary was limping towards maybe a hospital or just home.

Jimmy came to a halt next to him. "How did you get past all the students?"

Gary just glared at him. He looked awful. Jimmy got away with a few scratches from their fall through the roof but Gary was beaten to a pulp before that, while Jimmy had no problems fighting everyone and not getting much injured except for a few bruises.

"I went along the outer paths around our school."

Did it take him all this time to get here since Jimmy left him in school? That was almost an hour ago.

He checked the rear of his bike and decided it's enough to sit on. "Hop on. I'll drive… well, pedal."

The frown on Gary's face seemed to deepen but then he and Jimmy both looked at the poor state his leg was in and he climbed behind Jimmy without another word.

"Where are we headed?" Jimmy asked.

"Home," came the clipped answer.

"Where do you even live?"

Gary placed his hands on Jimmy's shoulders. The touch was light and Jimmy wondered if he was being careful or too hurt to hold on tighter.

"If you go past the gardens, just out of town, down the road. It's a small white house on the left. Can't miss it. I suppose."

Jimmy set his feet on the pedals. "Well, you're with me, so I won't drive past." He stepped into the pedal and they drove off.

Jimmy could swear he heard a hummed confirmation from Gary, or maybe it was a grunt because of the rough start with the bike. The sound was too faint between the clanking of the chain and the noises from the town.

After they passed a few houses, Gary let go of Jimmy's shoulders and instead wrapped his arms around Jimmy's waist.

That was just to Jimmy's liking because he had a way more secure grip that way. He didn't expect Gary to lean against his back too.

As Gary's upper body was pressed against his, he tensed up for a bit but kept the pedaling in rhythm.

"Gary..?"

But no answer was forthcoming.

_ Through the park, a white house on the left. Through the park, down the road. Out of town, white house left. _ Jimmy repeated directions like a mantra in his head until they reached their destination.

The bike came to an abrupt halt and Jimmy winced a little at the rough way, but he needed to make sure Gary woke up.

Gary sat up and landed his feet on the ground. He looked a bit out of it, but Jimmy just watched for a moment before he turned to look at the lonely house out of town.

The next house must have been half a mile away, though Jimmy could see it from where they stood.

They got up from the bike and let it clatter to the ground.

Gary looked at the bike, then raised a brow at Jimmy but opted for just shaking his head and going inside.

He left the door open, so Jimmy followed him.

He didn't get to see much of the place: The entrance that was already part of the corridor that led to two closed doors and an open living room of which he only got to see a corner. He saw the floor upstairs, where all doors were also closed except for the bedroom Gary disappeared in.

Everything looked normal. A house in which a family of three, maybe four would live comfortably. It was tidy, but not too tidy. Clean, like someone cleaned up from time to time but wasn't persnickety about cleanliness.

Some things were lying about, obviously not in the right place, like letters on the commode next to the entrance, some opened, some still closed. Or the neglected shoes next to the stairs. But those things made the place just look even more normal.

Jimmy stood in the doorway to what seemed to be Gary's room. It too was relatively tidy, but looked a bit more dusty, like it hadn't been used a lot lately. Which made sense, Jimmy realized. Gary lived in the dorms until now.

Now, here he was. In this normal house. The house of family Smith. But that couldn't be right. Nothing about Gary was normal. And whatever it is that made him, well, the way he is, has to also show where he lives and grew up. Doesn't it?

Gary sat on his  ~~ normal ~~ bed and sniffed up half-dried blood that was still clogging up his nose and angrily rubbed over his bloodied knuckles.

"Where can I find a first aid kit?" Jimmy asked.

Gary seemed to think over his answer before he spoke in a hoarse voice. "Behind you is the bathroom. In the cupboard underneath the sink."

Jimmy went and got the kit. A few seconds later, he dumped it on the bed next to Gary.

Gary dragged his eyes away from the kit to look at Jimmy expectantly. When Jimmy didn't say anything, he turned to look out his room and tried to peer into the bathroom.

After a short while, he looked at his wounded hands again.

Jimmy hadn't noticed his look before, but Gary seemed calmer all of a sudden. Not satisfied, just less tense than when he explained where the first aid kit was.

Did he maybe want Jimmy to take care of the injuries? He was pretty beat up. Jimmy was used to patching up wounds from fights, but he also fast enough became good enough to not need it anymore.

He hoped he wasn't rusty with his skills.

Gary barely moved when Jimmy sat down so the kit was between them and reached out to prepare the utensils. When he looked up, he was greeted by Gary's intense stare.

It wasn't angry, but also far from being friendly. Jimmy wondered if Gary even could do friendly. Even more so since he stopped taking his medication.

Jimmy started working on injured hands, arms and scratched cheeks. They were silent. Jimmy was sure Gary was watching his work and not staring at his face anymore, but he didn't interrupt his focus to make sure.

When the visible parts were taken care of they had already used up half the antiseptic wipes in the box and a handful of bandages and pads.

Jimmy looked at Gary's patched up skin, face and then into his eyes. "Where else does it hurt? Chest? Back?"

Gary swallowed, probably needed to due to misuse of his voice. This must have been the longest he managed to stay silent in his whole life. "I can take care of that myself. Just bruises on my back and chest."

"Good," Jimmy said. "What's with your leg? Do you know how to take care of it?"

Every muscle in Gary's face tensed at once. He obviously didn't want Jimmy's help any further but also knew he couldn't do it himself.

Well, he could still hobble to a hospital or doctor.

"I don't know," Gary said through gritted teeth, frowning. "I can't do it on my own."

_ You don't want  _ me _ to do it either _ , Jimmy thought.  _ But I won't ask you about it anymore. _

Jimmy watched as Gary got up but averted his eyes when Gary struggled to get rid of his slacks carefully without hurting his leg any further.

The leg looked worse than a simple bump like expected.

Gary stood there in his boxers briefs, his face angry but his eyes and posture gave away his vulnerability.

Jimmy didn't want Gary to know that he saw it so he tried to sound unconcerned. "Sit down but in a way that I can reach the wound."

Gary sat down again, his good leg bend at the knee, feet steady on the ground and his injured leg stretched out in front of him.

It was his outer thigh that was injured. It was bruised and swollen and a bloodied wound like a slash went down from under his hip to over his knee, about twice the size of Jimmy's hand.

Gary's dark grey slacks had hidden most of the blood but now it was apparent how ugly the wound was and Jimmy wasn't sure if he maybe wasn't at that skill level yet.

"When did this happen?"

"Second time we fell through the wooden planks," Gary said but didn't sound sure. "Or maybe the third? How often did we fall?"

Jimmy snorted and started cleaning the wound with very slow movements. "I don't even know. I was too busy punching a bastard."

Gary made a non-committal sound.

"But what happened? I'm fine. And I didn't do this to your leg."

"One of the boards ripped through my pants, got caught and left this when I fell through." He said it like he was retelling an epic drama.

Jimmy didn't understand. How could he sound so chirpy? His leg was in a bad state and even though Jimmy was incredibly careful, it must hurt like hell. He should be tensed up all over, too much to speak, and he should only be able to hear the rush of blood in his ears from all the pain.

Jimmy shook his head slightly. "Look. This is… well. A bit more bad than I expected. You might have to get stitches."

Gary's face contorted and he let out a heavy breath. "That's not necessary. If you can't patch it up, don't. I can try on my own."

"No, I can do that, at least."

"You don't have to." Gary tried to pry Jimmy's hands away from his leg.

Jimmy let go but just to give Gary space and look at him. "I want to. Just let me."

Gary let go where he held Jimmy's wrists and didn't say another word.

Jimmy continued, occasionally looking up to check up on Gary.

The other boy watched Jimmy work but didn't show anything besides annoyance on his face. If he was in pain, he hid it well.

Jimmy said: "You don't have to play tough, you know?"

It only gained him a detesting look.

Jimmy exhaled loudly. "I know it must hurt like hell. Don't pretend."

Jimmy was done cleaning and about to grab the pads when Gary answered.

"I'm not pretending. It hurts. It hurts a lot." Jimmy looked up and Gary was staring at him. His face, again, didn't give any of it away. Just an unfriendly dude, looking down on another dude. "But it feels good."

It took a moment of more eye contact but then Jimmy leaned back a bit and didn't even try to hide his disgust.

Gary rolled his eyes and started to explain. "Some of my medication -I had to take a few- they almost made me unfeeling. It would have taken a wound like this to even feel the pain." He examined his thigh. "But I never had a wound like that. And ever since I stopped taking the medications, I haven't been hurt. Until today. This: it hurts. But it's strange, yet familiar. Like a long-forgotten friend coming back."

They look at each other again, Jimmy not sure what to answer.

Jimmy usually never was unsure of the right thing to say, or just never cared if it was the "right thing". But this was different. And for a moment it felt like that brought him a step closer to understanding what exactly made Gary Smith the person he is.

He wondered if this was something Gary just tells people or if Jimmy was now the only person who knew.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My doctor is the only one who knows what exactly my medication was. The people at school are the only ones that know I stopped taking them. But you. You are the only one that knows one of their unwanted side effects." He looked at his leg and then at the pads in Jimmy's hand. "And you don't do anything for free, except for kissing, do you? And what else to offer than another piece to the puzzle that is Gary Smith?"

It was taunting; his voice, his face. His leg was injured badly and most of his body was covered in bandages but his posture too said 'I'm taunting you, Jimbo.' and Jimmy could feel it in his bones. That Gary had read in his eyes that he wanted to know. Needed to know more about the enigma Gary Smith.

He had this thought consciously twice in the past few minutes, and uncountable times more often over the school year ever since he arrived at Bullworth.

He finished patching up Gary's leg. Then he clapped lightly against the fixed bandages, finally making Gary not only wince hard but also let out a grunt. "You're right. That's a great payment, Gary! Also, you're all finished up."

He felt more upbeat again. It seemed like the air had been heavy and bringing him down since he entered Gary's house, maybe before, but it's gone now.

"Why are we talking about me? You are hurt, too." Gary apparently didn't expect an answer because he just opened a wipe from the box and reached out to clean a small scratch, inflicted by the glass, on Jimmy's jaw.

It's not like Jimmy could have given an answer.

Having Gary look at him, almost bored, but with concentration, gaze fixed on the side of Jimmy's face, was a lot to process.

What was Gary doing? Was he getting confused? Overwhelmed by Jimmy's kindness.

Couldn't he stand the picture they must have made?

Yeah, right!

And now he was taking care of small cuts and bruises on Jimmy's face.

Maybe some other ulterior motive. Maybe to hurt him back, like when Jimmy slapped his thigh just now.

But Gary's fingers were careful.

"If you don't take care of them, they will leave scars."

Without wanting to, Jimmy's eyes landed on the scar over Gary's eye. "How did you get yours?"

Gary stopped his hand and raised an eyebrow at Jimmy as if to say  _ "are you sure you're ready for this?" _ In which case Jimmy would have to answer that he isn't sure.

Instead, Gary got back working again and said: "I was once in group therapy with a psychopath. Not one like you and me. A real nutcase. He said I didn't belong to the group because I was too normal. Then he attacked me with a knife."

There was something about the story. The calmness with which he told it, the occasional twitch of the corner of his lips, the uncaring air.

No doubt, Gary was lying. And if the absence of details was anything to go by, he didn't even try to hide it.

But if he didn't wanna share, Jimmy wouldn't push it. Maybe as payment for the next time he patches him up.

They were silent again for a while.

Jimmy swallowed and licked his lips when Gary reached a cut on his other cheek, close to his ear.

"So, will you take your meds again."

Gary didn't look him in the eyes when he answered and he didn't sound happy either or particularly angry. "I am required to do so and will get into trouble if I don't. I caused too big a commotion today, not for anyone who matters in this affair to notice."

The way he said it made Jimmy think he was talking about one, maybe two people. And he probably was, but Jimmy didn't dwell on it.

Jimmy looked around the room. There was only a drawer chest, a big wardrobe, and one commode. "Where are they?"

"One of the cupboards in the bathroom."

Jimmy got up, ready to sprint away from the situation. "I'll go get them."

"No." It was firm, and final, but not angry. "You… don't. I will get them. I promise I'll take them. But I'd prefer to do so in private."

Gary looked at the floor. Perhaps at his outstretched feet or Jimmy's shoes. But not at Jimmy.

"Okay," Jimmy said but nothing else was coming for a while. "I'll get going then."

Gary only nodded and Jimmy realized for the first time how tired he looked.

Jimmy reached the silent dorm past curfew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest: I only uploaded this chapter because I hope it will motivate me to work on the rest of this. I basically have it finished, just not put into real sentences. And I need something to kick my butt so I will keep it going.
> 
> The tags and rating will also change accordingly since I still have to figure out how to use them. It won't become explicit and I probably won't need any of the archive warnings.
> 
> So far, I hope this was a fun start, for you too! :)


	2. Second Hint

It is only a few days later after the great showdown when Peter and Jimmy come to talk about Gary again.

It's not like Jimmy didn't think about bringing the subject up most of the time. He just figured that Peter should have the right to not talk about Gary if he didn't want to.

That's how Jimmy waited until Peter brought it up himself.

They were sitting together on the couch of the common room in the boys' dorm, with nothing to do. It was quiet and Peter hadn't moved in a while.

He absent-mindedly told Jimmy that Gary was still at home and resting. It was pretty much out of the blue. Jimmy didn't really know how to ask how he even knew that and just tried to swallow his surprise.

"Do you want to visit him?"

Peter's brows furrowed but his stare was directed towards the TV. "I don't know. I feel like I do."

"I think I'm gonna drop by today. If you feel like it, we can go together," Jimmy offered. "I'd get it if you didn't want to."

"He's such an asshole sometimes." Peter sighed.

Now, it was Jimmy who frowned and looked at Peter. "Sometimes?"

"We did hang out together when nobody else wanted to befriend us. He was also a good help in school." Peter looked at Jimmy. "And he did show you around."

Jimmy just blinked. He wasn't too angry at Gary. They fought it out. He just didn't think Peter was this nonchalant about it.

They debated over pro and contra arguments of going to Gary's, just like Galloway had taught them, except that their arguments took over something more ridiculous with each turn.

It was more to draw out their obvious conclusion and to get ready. Mostly for Peter but Jimmy understood.

"So, we're going in case some holy script will reveal we will have to adopt Gary?" Peter giggled.

Jimmy shook his head and wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah."

They actually went because Pete wanted to see how Gary was and what he had to say for himself.

When they got to Gary's house, they dropped their bikes in the front yard and Peter went ahead to ring the bell.

A middle-aged, timid woman, about Jimmy's height, opened the door for them.

She had long brown hair, not unlike Gary's color, that fell into her face in strands. When she pushed them away to look at the boys, it revealed a cautious face that had features just like Gary's. The greatest difference was strikingly blue eyes.

"Hello," she said- Then she looked at Peter and a small friendly smile appeared. "Oh, hello Petey."

"Good afternoon, Mary," Peter greeted back in a friendly tone. "We are just here to see how Gary is doing."

Her smile broadened. "It's so nice of you to show up! Come on in, kids."

As they walked into the living room, Peter and Mary in light conversation, Jimmy figured that Peter knew about Gary's status from her.

She stopped short just inside the (again normal-looking) living room while Peter proceeded to perk on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, I totally sidestepped you." Mary turned towards Jimmy. "I am Mary Smith, Gary's mother. You can just call me Mary, like Petey here."

Jimmy took the hand she held towards him. "Uh. Hi. I'm Jimmy. A friend of Gary."

She looked at him surprised but it morphed into something happy fast. "He never talks about school. Or his friends. I thought Petey here was the only friend." She paused to look at Pete, then looked back at Jimmy as if guilty. "And I wasn't sure if maybe Gary didn't just push him around. But you don't look like you'd let yourself get pushed around," she finished with a satisfied smile.

Jimmy chose not to answer the last part and instead asked. "You have never heard of me?"

"Sorry, should I have?" She looked at him more closely but apparently drew a blank.

"Uhh. No. I was just surprised that Gary never talks about school and our adventures." Jimmy dryly replied.

She looked confused. But Pete saved the day by getting up and asking if they can go see Gary.

He was indeed in bed, leg accurately taken care of.

"You went to a hospital?" Jimmy asked in greeting upon entering the room.

"My mom did this," he answered groggily, getting up into a sitting position. Then his eyes fell on Peter who entered the room behind Jimmy.

There was a moment of quiet staring between the two until Gary finally talked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rude," Jimmy threw in.

Peter held the gaze and answered almost unaffected. "To see you."

"Why?"

Petey frowned and more staring ensued. "Not sure," he finally said. "Maybe I was worried."

A heavy silence settled and Jimmy started to feel awkward. The only thing keeping him from saying anything harsh was that Gary looked even more awkward and Peter's jaw was set with the intensity of the situation.

"Well," Peter started again. "You're alive. I'm leaving again."

Gary watched as Peter walked out, while Jimmy rather heard it since he was busy frowning at Gary. He pondered over asking Gary about why he is always such a dick but Gary just let himself fall back into his pillows with a groan and pressed as if trying to drown in them completely.

Jimmy scoffed and made his way over to Gary's bed. He sat down on the edge. "What have you been doing?"

It was an easy and safe question. If something important happened Gary had now an opening to tell Jimmy and knows that Jimmy at least wants to know. If he doesn't want to talk about anything he can just state unimportant daily events.

Jimmy knew Gary was also aware of what his options were.

He shot a sideways glance at Jimmy, a small frown evident on his face. The way his eyes shifted told Jimmy that he was considering the possibilities and slowly came to a conclusion.

"I had to see my psychiatrist," he said and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy just nodded. It was expected to happen. Then Gary groaned. "Together with Dr. Crabblebitch!" He said the name as one would the contents of someone else's vomit.

Jimmy winced in sympathy and looked at Gary who must have still been distressed over the whole ordeal because he still looked like it was currently happening.

"Was it bad?"

Gary barked out a laugh. "Bad. No. The session went okay." He hesitated. "I take more medication now than I ever had to. Even my mother was shocked."

Jimmy frowned. "But she let you take them anyways?"

"I have to." Gary sighed resigned, an unfamiliar look on him. "They don't want to have a repetition of me losing it."

Fast surrender, Jimmy thought. Maybe the medication at work already.

They fell silent, Jimmy not knowing what to say. Soon Gary had fallen asleep and Jimmy left.

*~*~*

"You really don't look like you wanna be here"

“I do,” Peter retorted. 

It took Gary's leg a long while to heal completely. At this point, the summer vacation was over and a new school year would start coming Monday.

“Sure,” Jimmy surrendered just before Peter started to wave at Gary who arrived through the tunnel.

On a Sunday with most shops closed, it didn't look too suspicious for three students to meet up in front of Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival, yet Jimmy noticed some people watch them when passing by. Either he or Gary had made themselves known enough to earn such attention.

After Jimmy greeted Gary, Peter and Gary only gave each other a curt nod. Peter managed to look resolved while Gary looked unsure for indiscernible reasons.

That didn't stop Gary from being very direct, although it was without any malice. “Why would you still spend time with me?”

Peter looked at him, trying to look uncaring. “It's not like I have a lot of friends.”

“Jimmy should be enough,” Gary sniffed.

Jimmy isn't sure if that was even meant as a compliment, he just chose to see it as one. In any case, the situation was more uncomfortable than necessary. It’s not like Jimmy expected anything else after the last time they visited Gary, but it was still unusual to see Peter so serious and it made Jimmy shift from one foot to the other occasionally.

“Just to clear things up,” Peter started with his eyes fixed on Gary. He held his ground as if he wasn’t a head smaller. “I haven't forgiven you all the shit you did. But I won't give up on you either.”

They waited for a sharp retort but it never came. Screams and ringing sounds from behind them started to invade Jimmy's ears before Gary finally answered. “What can I do so you forgive me?”

“Nothing,” Peter said without hesitation. “I probably never will.”

“Then why?” Gary sounded close to frustration. The question held a lot more than the two words gave away. He wanted to know why Peter would do that to himself, why he would do this for Gary, why Gary deserved any of this.

Peter must have understood, but he kept his answer just as simple: “I know we are all you have left. Even you don't deserve to be left alone.”

“You're gonna hang out with me out of pity?”

“Would that be bad?” Jimmy asked.

Gary let his head hang. “No,” came a small and faint answer. “Thank you.”

That was shocking, confusing and sad all at once. Jimmy for one was confused enough, he thought his face might look unhappy for once. Peter looked at the concrete under his feet. His face is always sad but Jimmy could tell it was stronger this time.

The fact that Gary thought of himself of not deserving so much that he's genuinely thankful for people hanging out with him, even out of pity, was upsetting.

It's also not like Jimmy hangs out with Gary out of pity. He considers them friends now. Or something of the kind. And Peter might not be friends, but there was more than pity behind his actions. He still cared for Gary.

Jimmy just wasn't about to tell Gary either of that, lest he thanks them for that as well.

They spent the rest of the day with tense, and otherwise meaningless conversations before they parted ways for the night.

The first thing Peter did the next day, was talking to Crabblesnitch. He had a proposal regarding Gary. He had a few requests and arguments prepared which he presented to the school director and easily won the debate. It was just his job to talk to Gary about it. Naturally, Jimmy came along.

When the trio stood in front of the fast-food joint, Peter started to explain. As he vented on, a smile spread on his face that he just couldn't hold back. "Even though they won't take you back as a student, you are no longer banned from the Bullworth Academy School Grounds."

Gary didn't look impressed by that. Yet, it must have piqued his interest because he asked: "What exactly does that mean? I wouldn't even want to hang around BA."

"Really now," Peter rolled his eyes. "You don't have to hang out in town all the time. Also, you are supposed to help me with head boy duties. I told Crabblesnitch that, despite everything, you were still an A-grade student and for a short while, good at your job."

Gary turned thoughtful. It didn't seem played, more like he was thinking over what that meant for him.

Peter hadn't even told him the conditions Crabblesnitch had imposed on them. Jimmy and Peter were instructed to watch Gary and make sure he takes his medication and behaves. It was just one week and Peter is not supposed to tell Gary that part. He probably didn't intend to anyway. It was just a stupid term set by Crabblesnitch and Peter had no doubts that Gary won't make any trouble for a week.

And Peter wasn't lying. He'd need the help. His duties as a head boy are all new territory. Not to forget that most of the prefects from last year have left school. Zoe was now one and getting that under control would be a real bunch of work, Jimmy knew. Though, he wasn't too innocent either. If she and her partner in crime, Edward, had a good idea and asked Jimmy to join in, he'd have to reluctantly make Peter's work a bit harder.

Before anything could come from Gary, Gord appeared behind Jimmy.

"James," he said and put an arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "I see, you haven't really learned from last year's fiasco."

The others barely showed any reaction but Jimmy put his arm around Gord to land a hand over his hip and smiles. "I learned that you people are all the same."

Peter managed to look offended. Gary only watched as Gord leaned closer to Jimmy and laughed hard.

"You might be onto something, Jim," Gord mustered Gary and Peter for a moment. "You know, maybe these two are actually good for you."

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Nevermind, poppy. I have to go anyway, I was just stopping when I saw you. Bye," Gord moved to kiss Jimmy's cheek and Jimmy leaned in. 

He looked up to see Peter averting his eyes, slight blush on his cheeks, and Gary watching with interest. "See you later. Shame you can't hang around, Gord."

"I need to win over some Townie, otherwise I'd love to watch this. Duncan thinks he's got the best arms. I have to teach him the truth." Gord flexed his arms as he retreated from the group.

Jimmy couldn't help but grin at that.

"I'll do it then," Gary suddenly said. "Peter here can surely use my help."

Jimmy didn't know if it was supposed to sound as mean as it did but he rolled his eyes anyway. Peter, on the other hand, looked satisfied. He didn't expect that little resistance.

Instead of hanging around in school a lot, Jimmy and Peter felt it was better to be in town as often as possible. School had just begun but after the summer vacation, it felt more restraining to stay on campus than ever.

Gary had found himself a responsibility to pass time with. His mother worked at the retirement home most of the day. She entertained and cared for the elderly folks as best she could. Gary tagged along and helped out. It was hard to imagine him doing social work but anytime Jimmy and Peter dropped by to spend time with him, the older women didn't want to let him go. Gary was mostly unwilling to leave the rest of the work to his mother. In the end, it's usually Mary that insists he has fun with his friends. It cannot be said that Gary is ever pleased with that but Jimmy is proud to say that at this point the three of them manage to have actual fun conversations and fun things to do.

When Gary isn't around himself, the other two tend to talk about him a lot, Jimmy has noticed. Most of their conversations revolve around Gary's general well-being and what they plan to watch out for.

Gary doesn't need a watcher anymore; he's allowed on School Grounds and helps Peter out when he has time. The more troubling thing was Gary's state mentally wise. The new and masses of medication did a great deal to him and Jimmy and Peter noticed unusual behavior.

There was a mutual understanding that they both wanted Gary off his meds but Peter is the one to finally bring it up and suggested they help him.

"I thought you hate Gary."

"I never hated Gary," Peter said.

"He was awful to you," Jimmy returned.

Peter's sad eyes focused on Jimmy. "Haven't you noticed that I always hung out with him anyway? Or that I was alone when he had better things to do? And that I'm still having fun with both of you?"

Jimmy didn't really know how to answer that. He didn't even really think Peter hated Gary. Where their conversations were filled with tension and they mostly directed their responses at Jimmy instead of talking with each other, they now joked around and Jimmy felt like they spoke more freely. Jimmy also knew that Peter just was that kind of guy and so far he never clearly said what he thought of Gary now. It was hard to tell if they had just overcome some awkwardness or if this meant more to them. Though Jimmy knew it wasn't that easy.

"You aren't the nicest friend to have either," Peter started. "But you guys are all I have. And I like you. I hate seeing Gary like this. He is bad when he suddenly stops taking medication. But that's just madness and sudden withdrawal. The way he is now isn't natural or human. He takes more meds than he ever had. It's wrong." He shook his head and a concerned frown took over his features but he just kept staring at the ground.

Jimmy was sure Peter said that with a deeper understanding of who Gary was, to begin with. Jimmy only knew him as someone who has lost it, someone who was under the influence of withdrawal or now someone that took a bit too much medication.

They prepared to talk to Gary about it. They sat him down at the retirement home, where he'd feel more comfortable, instead of somewhere outside, and asked him to let them help him to make things right.

"I will not go through withdrawal again," was his answer.

"It will be different this time," Pete fumbled a bit for words although he wasn't surprised by Gary's immediate response. "With professional help. Slowly and in the right way."

"If you put me close to a doctor, I'll beat you both up and never talk to you again!"

Gary got up abruptly and with that ended the conversation, leaving Jimmy and Pete in the dust, confused.

It wasn't like Gary had never acted this strange before or made rash decisions. But he never acted that strangely irrational since he's taken his new meds. Something about it seemed like there was actual good reasoning that Jimmy just couldn't grasp.

"How many doctors are around here?" He later asked Peter.

"Several," Peter thought for a while. "The orderlies and a shrink at the asylum. Dr. Bambillo is the go-to psychiatrist in this town and tended to Gary, as well."

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner. Looks like we have to spy on one Dr. Bambino!"

Peter only raised one eyebrow at Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this and honestly, am not entirely satisfied but this is as far as my skills go. So, it will have to be enough. I probably will have fewer problems with the coming chapters. It will also take me some time to create something between these guys that I would call a relationship but I will get there, I promise. I also decided to have more Peter in here. He is essential for the coming chapter, too.
> 
> I hope this is not disappointing and still enjoyable!
> 
> Also: feel free to visit me on tumblr: aquaberryshirtsandsnails . I'd love to talk about Bully-stuff or this fic :D


	3. Third Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose the violence is canon-typical but since this is a whole different context I’ll warn beforehand. More concrete in the endnotes.

First Mission:

It was actually easy, Jimmy told himself while he put his orderly clothes on.

It wouldn't be easy. But at least the plan was clear. Jimmy needed to get someone out of the asylum that was currently kept there for… Jimmy wasn't sure what it was this time. He could be certain it was unjustified and needn't worry about his conscience.

Jimmy closed his wardrobe and went outside where Peter was waiting with two bikes, looking like he'd already fulfilled his purpose.

The plan was clear but Jimmy would need assistance or fail. Peter's job hadn't even begun and Jimmy hoped he knew that.

They raced each other through the tunnel between the school and the gates of the asylum. They hid their bikes between bushes and recounted the roles they had to fill.

"And remember," Jimmy urged. "Whatever happens: don't get caught. I don't care what you see, what you think you should do instead or even if I'm still deep in the building. You run. These guys are damn sensitive and won't hold back."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I only need their attention for a while. I'll be able to outrun them."

Jimmy sighed. Then they both climbed over the fence and Jimmy watched as Peter crawled further into the place. He waited for the signal.

An old man staggered past Peter's current hiding place. He looked a bit like an unmotivated zombie. Jimmy watched as the zombie-man looked around, apparently trying to locate where Pete's voice came from, inaudible from where Jimmy was. Then he stopped near the bushes and bowed down a bit. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then the man began to scream.

Jimmy was close to laughing, seeing how the zombie-man even sounded like an outraged zombie. Then he watched Peter sneak around and do the same to some more patients until they groaned and yelled as well. The other inmates started to panic at the sound and, like a wildfire spreading, became noisy as well.

An orderly came running and, even as a second one arrived, were they overwhelmed with the sudden outbreak. Jimmy wondered what Petey might have told them but decided it was better not to ask. Peter was smart and could be a creepy, little shit, Jimmy knew.

He ran to the doors, unseen by the orderlies and slid inside, landing on his knees in the entrance area. When he reached the corridors, he got up and walked normally. As long as he didn't cross paths with someone, nobody was gonna look close enough at who he is.

He looked around and was lucky to find his friend in a cell at the back of the first floor. From behind the glass Clint looked at Jimmy and beamed. Jimmy already looked around, hoping to find keys but Clint just opened the doorknob.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him but the Townie just waved him off. "These guys don't play around. I wouldn't be able to flee. What are you doing here?"

"We are about to break you out," Jimmy simply said.

"Sick shit," Clint answered before his grin wavered. "But as I said: they are hard. How do you think we will get past them without drawing any attention?"

Jimmy grinned broadly. "With the oldest trick, a student could play."

He looked around the corner and motioned for Clint to follow before he went to the other side of the corridor. He held one finger up and went into the control room. Usually, there was always at least one orderly here but if Peter did his job right, it would be an empty room. And Petey delivered. Jimmy rushed inside the deserted room and activated the fire alarm.

The doors to the other cells opened and Jimmy waited for some patients to run outside before he pushed Clint to fall into line. Between the others, they didn't draw attention to themselves and it hopefully looked like Jimmy was just there to get everyone to safety.

Once outside, he counted the patients next to the other orderlies and tried to hide his face during the progress. Once the other's backs were turned towards him, he left the rest of the counting to his 'coworkers' and made for a run with Clint until they were behind the storage building.

Jimmy let Clint go first and a few minutes later they both had climbed on the tree, over the fence. Peter waited for them and they went to pick up the bikes and walked towards Blue Skies Industrial Park.

"Thanks. I was getting tired in there," was the first thing Clint said to them.

Jimmy nodded but didn't wait any longer. "What can you tell us about Bambillo?"

Clint's face visibly darkened. "The worst dude. I hate him!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

Clint took a deep breath. "He hits his patients. In my case, they assumed I was lying because I hit myself often. Nobody believes the mentally damaged. Not all the mentally damaged even realize what's happening. There's nothing you can hold against him. You can't  _ win _ against him."

"I have to," Jimmy said. "A friend of mine was his patient and now refuses to go to therapy."

"A fellow student?"

"Yes," Peter continued for Jimmy. "He needs professional help but fights against it. We assume it's because of Bambillo."

"Probably," Clint said and became angry. "Is that fuck even hitting kids? That's not cool!"

Peter shook his head. "But we need hard evidence."

"I'll help. Time for a break from this shit place."

Jimmy looked at Clint. He was looking angrier than Jimmy thought possible. But both he and Peter seemed determined and Jimmy's worries lessened.

Mission two:

When they were sure that they had done every preparation possible, they meet again.

Clint stepped in front of the two younger boys. "So, you guys got everything?"

Jimmy frowned. "I just need a camera?"

"I wanted this to sound cool! Goddammit, Jimmy!"

"...alright," Jimmy gave himself a mental shake to get his mind back on the matter at hand. "You and Petey watched his daily routines these past weeks. We will follow him to his three regular appointments today and I'll take pictures of any questionable event."

"I'll provide the vehicle again," Clint said, going over the plan. "I'll stay close by and you get in when you did your thing and I'll drive you to the next place. Or flee if needed."

Jimmy hoped it wasn't. Letting Clint drive was already strange, he didn't trust him in a stressful situation at full speed.

The mission started and they stopped around the corner from the first patient's house.

Pete came along and checked out the surroundings before Jimmy hopped off to do his job.

"Hey." Pete held Jimmy by the elbow. "We won't know what you'll see. But remember, no matter what: only pictures taking."

Jimmy looked at him puzzled. That's what they were here for, after all.

"I'm sure you know," Pete continued. "But let me remind you. No matter how much you want to punch that man, you can't! Not now. You will be of more help when you have pictures as evidence and don't let yourself be seen."

Right. Jimmy had to remind himself that, even if he really wanted to, he couldn't resolve to violence this time.

He nodded at Pete and sneaked over the yard of the house of Bambillo's first patient that day.

He climbed on a tree, just high enough to still look into the room on the ground floor where a woman sat.

When Bambillo entered the room, he sat down on a chair across from her.

Jimmy had a perfect view of them and waited.

At first, Bambillo seemed to just strike up a normal conversation. Then he pulled out a notepad and pen. He wrote things down, said something to the woman and then listened for a while before writing things down again.

Maybe he was asking things. The woman seemed distracted most of the time and Bambillo looked like he was slowly losing his patience. He looked more annoyed and angry with the time and from the size of his mouth started talking louder.

Jimmy had his camera ready when he got up to stand in front of the woman and started to yell at her.

The woman had an air of aloofness around her, but she still flinched away and curled up a bit, obviously in distress.

Jimmy snapped pictures where he could. Until Bambillo finally left the woman alone, seemingly done with his work here.

Jimmy waited until he heard Bambillo's car leave, then he hurriedly sneaked back and climbed into the back of Clint's van.

Pete was already waiting inside and Clint hit the gas pedal as soon as Jimmy closed the door.

They didn't discuss the results yet. Instead, Pete took the photos and viewed them.

"These are good. Right in the act of yelling at a patient and frightening her." Petey said. "But that isn't good  _ enough _ . The next house is close by. Get yourself ready."

The van came to a halt and Pete and Jimmy got out. Pete checked the property. "There's a dog. He'll attack you when he wakes up."

"No problem," Jimmy answered. "I have a slingshot."

"No, you can't!" Clint yelled from an opened window in his car. Jimmy looked around, making sure no one else heard. "It's an innocent animal just doing his work, you assholes."

Pete unnecessarily stepped back, even though Clint was too far away to reach them anyways.

But Jimmy didn't have time for that. "Look, I'll only shoot so he won't bother me. He'll be fine."

"It's still a no!"

"How else is Jimmy supposed to do this? We are trying to help people, Henry!"

"Listen here," Clint started. "You sneak in. If, and really only if, the dog makes problems, you can do it. But try to avoid it."

Jimmy sighed and went through the gardens of the house on his tiptoes, avoiding every leaf and twig. He hid behind a fence with vines growing up its wooden planks.

He had more luck this time. Well, so to say.

This patient was a middle-aged man who obviously was too crazy to function or give the answers Bambillo wanted, trying his patience.

Jimmy shot the photos but he felt awful by doing so. He could beat that man, no questions asked. But the point of this was to make sure it won't happen again.

The man barely defended himself and looked just guilty instead. It's like Clint had said: sometimes they don't even understand that they are being wronged.

When Bambillo left, Jimmy emerged from the fence and went to get down from the property.

Too late he realized that he wasn't careful enough.

The dog growled loudly behind him and Jimmy turned to look into angry, dark eyes.

Jimmy considered getting out his slingshot, but he remembered Henry. He promised: Only if really needed.

His work here was done. He just had to outrun the dog and once he reaches the van, they are out of here.

He ran like a madman over the lawn and jumped over the short fence, in hopes the dog couldn't jump that high.

He was as lucky as someone getting chased by a dog could get. The dog ran into the fence and bounced before it, trying to find a way after Jimmy.

As expected, Clint was ready to drive the moment Jimmy closed the doors again.

This time when Petey looked through the taken pictures, his face contorted with disgust and rage. "Shit."

Jimmy only lowered his head. To hit a vulnerable man when he didn't get out of the conversation what he wanted was cruel.

"Jimmy," Peter caught his attention. "Will you be alright to do this again?"

Peter looked at him with so much concern in his eyes, concern for Jimmy Hopkins, Jimmy started to feel something warm in his chest.

But even so, he had to keep his mind on track.

While he was taking the photos a few moments ago, it occurred to Jimmy that all of the patients would get meds prescribed that would help them be less aggressive toward themselves, because Bambillo made everyone believe it was self-harm when he's the one hurting people.

His resolve to convict Bambillo of his crimes was stronger than before. This would have to happen one more time for the sake of stopping it forever.

"I'll be fine. This has to be done and I doubt anyone is as close as we are now. And more evidence is safer."

Peter only nodded. Clint stayed silent.

The third case was just as emotionally taxing.

It was an old woman, barely considered capable to be taking care of herself anymore.

When Bambillo hit her, Jimmy shot photos in such fast succession, one could almost turn it into a short movie.

He didn't even wait for Bambillo to leave first this time, but just went back to the others and they made their way to Clint's hideout.

It was, in fact, not Clint's hideout, but that of the Townies.

When the group arrived, Leon was the only one sitting on the couch.

He was there most of the time, when he wasn't at home or helping his mother.

When Leon saw the odd group, he raised an eyebrow at Clint in greeting.

"Hey, Leon. We try to get Bambillo into prison. You wanna watch?"

"Hell yeah!" Was Leon's only answer.

He proceeded to watch silently as the others looked through all the pictures and organized them after relevance.

Throughout the sorting, Leon started to frown deep and made repressed sounds.

Jimmy didn't pay it much attention. He understood without having to talk about it.

Peter looked tired as hell but was the first one to speak when it looked like they were finished. "We should get them to the police now."

They didn't speak but just walked out, knowing it was the right thing to do. The sooner the better. Another person could already be rescued from tomorrow's routine.

As if agreed upon, Clint threw his car keys at Leon, who caught them midair without looking and got into the driver's seat while Clint sat with the boys in the back.

Jimmy wasn't exactly sure how to lay the case in front of the police. He had done some errands for a few of them and they liked him good enough.

But would they believe him and some Townies?

When they arrived at the station, Clint let them out but stayed back and said: "we'll wait here. If you need our backup, yell. But we aren't the most popular here."

Of course, having kids claim these things with photos as evidence maybe would be enough. But Jimmy still wasn't sure how to explain the whole situation.

It turned out, he hadn't need to worry. Peter sounded like he had the whole thing planned out. As soon as they stepped in front of an officer, he provided them with an elaborate explanation and description of their process of catching Bambillo in the act.

He told it like a story he had heard a thousand times and put the photos on the counter one after another to accompany his accusations.

Jimmy watched and listened but mostly tried to catch the emotions on the officer's face and those of the police officer joining them halfway in.

Peter finished by explaining that they had a hunch that one of their schoolmates has also been hit by Bambillo in the past.

At that, even the officer that had missed half of Pete's retelling looked angry and ready to take action.

They immediately went to make copies of the pictures and write down anything Jimmy and Peter could tell them: what happened, what they saw, names, places, times. And they stored all of it in a folder.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," one of them said when they put on their jackets. "We have to arrest someone."

Jimmy and Peter explained what had happened to the Townies when they were back out again.

Leon and Clint grinned at each other satisfied and exchanged a high five before holding their hands up to accept one from the two boys, too.

The Townies offered to drive them to the dorms. Peter had his head leaning in his hand and a tired but content smile on his face. However, his eyes didn't leave Jimmy's face for the rest of the ride. "We should tell Gary tomorrow."

Jimmy couldn't agree more.

*~*~*

As soon as they managed the next day, they sat down with Gary. They were at the Tenements because he had just helped his mom.

It took them some time to explain with part enthusiasm what happened with Bambillo and how there will be a big trial. People that were involved are free to testify.

"You can ask a better doctor for the right procedure of taking the medications now," Jimmy told him.

"It's not that easy!"

"Of course not," Petey said calmly and put one hand over Gary's. " But don't you want to get rid of-" he gestured with his other hand to all of Gary. "This. And be normal again? With the right dose of the right medication?"

Gary's eyes lingered on their hands for a long moment before he registered Peter's words and responded. "I will have to go through withdrawal programs. Not to mention withdrawal itself. They will put me into the asylum, Peter." He looked back at their hands and continued in a whisper. "I don't want to go there. I'm not crazy. Just drugged."

Jimmy felt awful hearing those words. He hadn't really stopped and pondered over how much the drugs had changed Gary. Again.

This fake calmness, as if restrained, was maybe comfortable for a while. A nice change. But back then when they first met, the meds still hadn't stopped Gary from having crazy plans and a vivid imagination.

Jimmy decided. "We will handle that."

Together, Pete and Jimmy visited Ms. Phillips.

Again, Jimmy felt unprepared compared to Peter.

He basically opened the conversation with the simplest question. "How do you take care of someone going through withdrawal?"

The question didn't even cover half of it. But Jimmy often said the bare essentials and hoped the rest would fall into place.

Just that this time it was too important to half-ass his way through it.

He wasn't surprised when Ms. Phillips just gave him a lost stare.

Then Pete took over. "Ms. Phillips, you might remember Gary Smith?"

She looked at Peter and slowly nodded. "Yes, I remember him. Creative, a bit hasty. His art made me nervous at times."

"Yeah, that's him." Pete smiled a little at that but reverted back to his slightly melancholic look shortly after. "We plan to help him get off his medication. Right now he is taking a lot of different meds and in too high a dose thanks to an abominable doctor. He isn't himself and it's our wish to help him through the process of taking over a new routine with the appropriate medication and getting rid of the wrong ones."

If possible, Ms. Phillips looked more attentive. She obviously had questions but she tolerated the delay and just said: "That's very noble of you."

Petey scratched the back of his head, nervous about his impending questions. Jimmy reached over to hold his other hand as a form of encouragement. He was sure it worked since Peter visibly relaxed and started his request.

"We… I… Jimmy confided in me that you were helping Mr. Galloway through his alcohol problems and we were hoping you could act as a source of advice in the matter."

Jimmy was amazed by how much care Peter chose his words with. He didn't just break through the door with the request for help like Jimmy does. But even more than that, Jimmy was relieved to not have to handle the situation alone. The last year has been a string of events were others relied on his help and additionally expected him to negotiate between gangs which he wasn't even part of. This was a pleasant and welcome change. He can rely on Peter and will take over where he can and support Pete where needed.

She told them she could give general advice and started explaining that it will be work. "You will have to be supportive and do the right thing at the same time. Both of you will need time and patience."

Apparently, those simple suggestions weren't enough for Peter. He wanted details and he started to shoot questions out in detail.

"How will I act if he has some sort of episode where he really feels the withdrawal?

Has Mr. Galloway ever wanted to go back to his addiction? What did you do in those cases?

How does one hold them back? It is okay to let him have it if it is an exception? Or does it have to go strict to plan?

What do I do in sleepless nights? Will someone have to stay at his side 24/7? Can we leave him unsupervised for a while or will that be risky?

Do you think our methods will have to differ from yours with Galloway?

The period of substance abuse has been going on for years in Gary's case and he's only 16. Your opinion? What will we do when-"

Ms. Phillips interrupted him. "Okay. I see that you are serious and put a lot of thought into this. But those questions go into the very personal and private territory."

"I… I'm really sorry." Peter let his head sink and Jimmy wanted to comfort him but he could see in Ms. Phillips’s face that she hasn't abandoned the subject.

She smiled lightly at the both of them. "How would you like to come back tomorrow? I'll talk with Mr. Galloway about this and then we can have a conversation with the four of us."

A small smile spread on Pete's still sad face. He looked a bit guilty but also relieved over the offer.

They both promised to come back tomorrow.

Mr. Galloway received them with delight.

He was open towards them and more than willing to answer their questions. He hadn't forgotten that Jimmy got him out of the asylum.

He was so happy to be with Ms. Phillips instead of locked away, he only wished the same for anyone else and is impressed and proud that Pete and Jimmy want to take over such a burden.

"And a burden it will be. If you pretend that it isn't, then you're just lying to yourself and aren't seeing the reality of the situation. You have to be as serious as possible if this is supposed to work out. But I can already tell you don't take this lightly." Mr. Galloway watched the two boys in front of him and smiles lightly.

"Either way, your situation will differ from what we had to go through. I had a serious addiction. Something I more or less chose. Nobody told me to drink. But I tried to escape through it. Gary… well, frankly speaking, he isn't taking these drugs -that's what we have to call it at this point- out of his free will. He might come to the point where the symptoms of withdrawal get too strong. But he will never feel  _ tempted _ to take them."

Ms. Phillips chimes in. "After all, the reason he is in this mess is that he once tried to get away from them by himself, isn't it?"

"He'll just have to do it the right way this time. And he'll need help. Especially since he now takes even more and we do not know all of their side effects, most of all not during withdrawal."

"Boys," Ms. Phillips started again but her tone was bearing hope. "You have a stony way in front of you. But I feel it in my guts that you can do this. If there's anything we can do, if you ever need help: come to us. We will always have an open ear and free advice and cookies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence: Jimmy is taking pictures of Dr. Bambillo hitting and yelling at patients
> 
> Would have updated earlier but got sick (or still am) and it’s already difficult to overlook my stuff for mistakes. More so since I don’t have any beta readers because I don’t have friends lol. (Not in this fandom anyway)  
> I feel like I should add a tag for self-indulgent but on the other hand, what else would fanfic be? At least explains why Jimmy is so soft~  
> There is decidedly not enough Gary in this chapter, which I will correct in the next, so I’m looking forward to that.


	4. Fourth Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about meds and/or how Gary's experiences would realistically feel. I just put together things I know of from other situations and tried to make it as dramatic as possible. Therefore: proceed with caution since it will be a lot about Gary's inner turmoil.
> 
> That being said; I hope you enjoy :3

"The doctor says it will be especially difficult since we don't only want Gary to get off the wrong and overdosed meds but also want to exchange them with the right ones in the right quantity…" Peter talked while he stirred a tower of dishes past Mary to put on the table.

Jimmy took a cup to dry it. "I only have chemistry and sports. Well. Ms. Phillips will always let me go if needed."

"You boys are great," Mary said, draining the kitchen sink. "I'll be making breakfast for all of you! Everyday. It will be so nice to have you around," She added with strange enthusiasm. She wasn't happy about the situation but Jimmy could see how thankful she was for the help and to possibly, finally get her son on the right track. "We have two more bedrooms. Well, one is the guest room, and one used to be my husband's."

Gary entered the room and watched them bustling around before he handed his mother clean sheets. "And only one of them has a comfortable bed in it."

"Pete can choose," Jimmy offered. "I'm used to sleeping on shitty mattresses." That comment gained Jimmy some raised eyebrows. "I own all kinds of clubhouses from the cliques."

"Oh, yeah. That," Peter said. "Alright. I'll stay in the guestroom."

It happens to have a more comfortable bed, but Pete couldn't have known that. Jimmy knew he chose it because it was closer to Gary's room.

They sat at the table to eat. Peter was concentrating on his food but Gary shot him a glance that was full of questions he would never pose at him.

When Jimmy finished preparing his room for the night, it was already evening and he threw himself on the fresh cool sheets. He sniffed once to take in the scent of the room and sat up to look out of the windows where the last rays of sun colored the sky in orange and violet.

He was never someone who had sleeping troubles when changing places or going through an exciting time. This wasn't any different. He slept deep throughout the first night.

Peter and Jimmy skipped school to be with Gary when he would dispense his first dose of one medicine. They didn't expect any immediate change. It was safe and, if anything, better for his body.

Gary was silent for most of the day. It wasn't unusual for this Gary to be silent. It was just the way he didn't talk at all and mostly had his jaws tensed. Something, Jimmy thought, is different or Gary's behavior wouldn't go through drastic enough changes for even Jimmy to notice.

"I'm scared."

For a moment, nobody said a thing. Jimmy needed a second to get his head back to the situation and sort out who had talked.

Then Peter answered with a question. "What are you afraid of?"

Gary looked at Peter and then squinted past him as if he wasn't sure about the answers himself. "Change, probably. Last time, my mind went kind of…" he looked over to Jimmy. "Haywire."

Jimmy felt the need to avert his eyes but thought that would be unwise in this situation. Gary did pretty much lose the plot last time and as a result, brought a lot of trouble to Jimmy and tons of worry to Peter.

Gary probably wasn't even particularly worried about that part but about the feeling, it would bring. There was no reason to worry about either. The doctor that took over as an emergency as soon as the town was short on one, was still pretty young but caring. Dr. Krishnamurthy extended a hearty welcome to them and didn't even comment or ask about them attending the first session with three people. At first, it seemed, he had tried to find out where to put his attention, clearly not used to group sessions. Once they had described the current situation, he seemed to know how to divide his attention and relaxed while listening, mostly to what Gary had to ask for now.

When Gary had explained Peter's and Jimmy's attendance -unprompted but in connection with Bambillo- Dr. Krishnamurthy said: "It's very good you kids have each other's back," and smiled at the group. It didn't look genuine. Not in a way like he didn't mean what he said, but rather like he was unhappy such measurements were even necessary for kids to take to make sure they would be safe. Jimmy immediately warmed up to the thought of someone wearing their emotions on their sleeve and still trying to act appropriately.

When Gary had handed him the list of his current medications, his face morphed into a shocked frown but he caught himself quickly enough. He had scratched the back of his head and after a minute of silent reading, thinking and making notes on his writing pad he regarded Gary with such solemnity, it didn't fit his otherwise kind features. "We can dispose of a lot of these. But that will have to happen one after another and takes a lot of time."

Since they were already prepared for almost anything, nothing else he said surprised them.

He helped them construct a safe plan and worked in some appointments with him for checkups in-between. Before they were ready to go again, Peter stared down at the plan one more time. "And you are sure this will work?"

For the first time, Dr. Krishnamurthy had smiled at them broadly. Jimmy could tell it was real because it created a little dimple on his right cheek. "I am certain this will work. If we need to make adjustments, we will see to that when you come back in three weeks."

Jimmy didn't miss out on how the Doctor included all three of them for the next session. As long as Gary wanted that, of course. They were pretty direct about their plan to stay at Gary's side throughout the process of withdrawal and to Dr. Krishnamurthy that also meant the appointments to doctors.

Now, that Gary was facing the possibility of change within him, Jimmy was still confident that it will be good in the end. All they could do was stay at Gary's side.

*~*~*~*

On the second night, the trio spent in the Smith residence, Gary sneaked into Jimmy's room soon after they all went to bed.

Jimmy wasn't asleep yet, but he was already feeling drowsy, exhausted from the long day, and wondered if they somehow forgot something that Gary needed assistance now.

When he turned in his bed to face Gary directly, Gary was already close enough to reach for the blanket and lift it a bit. Before Jimmy came up with the right question to ask, Gary sat down next to him, legs under the blanket.

"Are you alright?" Is what Jimmy settled for as a start.

Gary's voice was low and a bit hoarse, but it didn't sound like his throat was sore, more like he was trying to repress something. "I just can't sleep."

"How come? Do you need anything?"

Jimmy recognized the slight shaking of Gary's head in the dim light from outside. "I just… feel restless."

There was a pause and Jimmy wasn't sure yet what the agenda was. "Yeah. What now?"

Gary sighed. "Can I sleep here?"

"Oh," Jimmy said.

"Nevermind. It was stupid coming here." Gary moved to remove the blankets. "I couldn't just expect you to accept this."

Jimmy grabbed Gary's wrist and sat up abruptly. He didn't want Gary to think he was unwelcome there. Without enough sleep, his journey of healing won't be as pleasant. And if sleeping with Jimmy was the help he needed, that was fine with Jimmy.

At this point, there was little he would deny Gary if he said he needed it.

"I won't reject you." It was an easy enough thing to say, but Jimmy felt like he told Gary a lot more than just that.

It just wasn't clear to Jimmy what else he unintentionally revealed, so he decided not to dwell on it.

From the way Gary looked at him, Jimmy could tell he heard it, too. The little light from the window threw a shadow over half his face but was reflected in his eyes as he stared back at Jimmy.

He let himself fall back on his pillows and pulled Gary enough to let him know to follow suit.

Gary reluctantly curled up next to him, maybe not sure if he wanted to say something. In the end, they stayed silent and fell asleep soon after.

If Gary's first visit at night was a shock, the second time just came as a surprise.

"Why don't you go to Pete?" Jimmy asked when Gary was in a fetus position next to him, his head resting against Jimmy's side.

"How could I? He'd kick me out."

Jimmy scoffed lightly. "Rightfully so. But he won't."

Gary was silent after that.

When Gary wanted to leave early in the morning, already standing next to the bed, Jimmy grabbed his arm at the wrist. "Hey. Don't come tonight."

Gary looked rejected but also pissed and Jimmy supposed those two things can go hand in hand.

Jimmy dragged him back down onto the bed again. They lied on their sides, facing each other. With the orange and yellow from the morning sun creeping through the blinds, Jimmy thought Gary's skin looked golden. Healthy even. With the good sleep, he's been getting the last days, he's getting better, but the stress and burden of his medication still show on his face sometimes. Jimmy learned to appreciate this view a little.

"I don't want to push you away. I just need one night for myself. Also. I want you to trust Peter more."

"I do-!" Gary started but Jimmy continued regardless.

"No, no. Listen. Tonight. You can come back to me the night after that. Alright?"

"Who says that I want to come back?" He retorted in a way that signaled for Jimmy that the discussion was over. He opted for just smiling a little and looking at Gary.

It lasted until Gary's face shifted and showed how uncomfortable he was.

"What?"

"Well. Here I am. Thought I was gonna make a dramatic exit. But you're still holding my wrist."

Jimmy felt himself frown when he looked at their hands as if he needed to confirm that, yes, he was still holding Gary. "Uh. Sorry," he drew back his hand, freeing the other's arm. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Gary promptly got up to leave. While he walked out he spoke in a low voice. "I didn't want you to think I am rejecting you… I never will."

Jimmy watched him walk out. Then he waited for a little while to let the words sink in.

"Fuck."

*~*~*

That night, Gary stayed where he was. But around the time he started to feel restless, he heard his door and footsteps.

He was desperately hoping someone came by. Even if it was just Hopkins because he pitied him. But when the person spoke it was a voice Gary hadn't expected.

"Are you asleep?" Peter asked in a whisper.

Gary took a deep breath and turned to the door. "I couldn't. I feel too energized."

"Yeah. Jimmy told me you've been sleeping with him the past nights?"

"Jealous, Petey? I bet Jimmy has a spot for you left."

Peter sighed. He sounded really tired. Tired of Gary's bullshit probably. "No. He said he needs his space tonight. And I'm here for you. Jimmy is as well. I hope you know that. We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to do this for you."

"Goddammit, Petey." Gary threw his arms over his head. He lied down again and turned away from Peter. "Why are you doing this? At least yell at me."

"I'm better than that." Pete chuckled.

Gary turned to look into Peter's smug face. As smug as Peter can look with his standard depression mode always on. "You making fun of me. That I'd live to see the day…"

"Scoot over," was the only answer.

Peter lied down on one side, looking at Gary and waiting. Gary took his time getting into the position he wants to. He curled himself up into a ball, close to Peter, but not touching except for his forehead that was resting against Peter's torso. Just like the position he had the past nights at Jimmy's.

He isn't sure why sleeping next to someone was this calming, felt that right. But with everything else not being how it should be, taking over a new reality with every new cycle of medication, he couldn't be bothered to try and analyze his needs.

Peter fell asleep shortly after. He must have been very tired when he came in. Just to help Gary. His arm moved to hug Gary's shoulder.

With not little self-deprecation, Gary thought he didn't deserve this. He doesn't even know why they would go through such length for him. But he wouldn't ever push them away.

The next weeks to months happened too fast and yet they didn’t seem to end.

The medication that was supposed to help him feel less antsy was now responsible for the chaos in his head. They never felt right, never like the help they promised. But with his world now crumbling around him, he notices more than ever what a mistake they had been.

At times it felt like he was taking a huge step back from life. A poisonous fog spreads in his head and slows down any thought process he hoped to have.

Usually, he'd hope to not look too much out of it. But he can tell that the effect is wiping his face clean of emotions. Everything feels rather dull and from the other's reactions, he can tell that he's not hiding it well.

Then there are those times where everything comes to him at once. Every thought bursts through him like flashes of lightning and he wants to try and communicate what he is feeling, give his feelings over, and isn't sure he succeeds in that either. It's closer to whining and complaining but it's not like he wants to do it. Everything is just too much and too strong.

Whenever he feels this disconnected, he needs Peter or Jimmy to be as close as possible. He feels like he depends too much on them. Especially when he spends every night in one of their beds.

So when he feels better, he stops coming to them.

With everything that happens inside him, and him fighting against his overwhelmed system, it was more than a challenge to rebuild himself, to find his way of behaving and getting back his sense of feeling.

*~*~*

Even Jimmy noticed the phases as the meds became less of a part of Gary's being.

Most of the time, Gary was very calm and patient. He listened to people and even if he had strong opinions about something he was able to convey them at a reasonable volume. He talked normally and had harmless conversations.

That was his medicated state. Even when he was angry at Jimmy and Peter for bringing up their plan for him to stop taking his medication, he got a bit louder and threatened them, sure, but with good reason.

Now, that he suddenly gave up one substance that would keep him at bay, he tends to have minutes where he starts having tantrums. He gets a lot more aggressive and loud, accused everyone of how they could make him suffer that way. It was hard for Pete and Jimmy, but they could deflect most of it.

Mary wasn't as easily comforted. She was to bear the blame for some of Gary's problems and the guilt would eat her up in those times.

Nonetheless, Gary never wanted his meds back. Even though he did try to convince them that helping him was useless and that they should just give up now before they waste any more time on him.

Peter always had a great speech ready for those moments that were a mixture of actual encouragement and support and also harsh explanations about how they got so far and he won't let Gary destroy it all. That would, without fail, make Gary look guilty and shut up.

The alternative was when Gary had his creepy minutes, Jimmy decided to call them. Those are when Gary would zone out and shut up completely. His blank stare focused on nothingness, no reaction to anything of the outside world. It was like the silent treatment and creepy because Gary, the real Gary, doesn't do silent.

When Peter first suggested helping Gary, he mentioned that all this medication was wrong and in this phase, more than ever, could Jimmy understand these words. If this was what taking the meds away was doing to him, but could have been avoided if not taken to begin with, then they definitely must be wrong.

The two unnatural phases became longer and stronger the longer Gary fought until they slowly found their way out of his system and the effect got less obvious.

Around that time, Gary stopped sleeping at either Jimmy’s or Pete’s. It took them a week to figure that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a while. I kinda forgot about this. But I am now back into Bully a bit. Here's to hoping lol


	5. Fifth Puzzle

It was still winter but nearing spring when Gary was close to getting back on his feet. 

Jimmy was none the wiser about what to do once Gary was healthy again, but he gathered that could wait anyway.

Today, he was accompanying Mary on her way to work by taking a detour to school. He shared his thoughts and worries with her but Mary seemed just as clueless. They didn't know what school to look for and even less if Gary would be accepted there.

In the midst of it, Mary shared her other worries. Recently last year, her husband went back to prison and she is certain that Mr. Smith hasn't heard of it yet.

While walking through the park, she offhandedly mentioned that she gets most of her support from Mr. Smith nowadays.

Jimmy needed a minute to connect the dots but then he did a double-take. "Wait. _The_ Mister Smith?" He asked incredibly. "You know. Kinda fat. Always wears a Hawaiian shirt."

Mary snorted and held one hand in front of her face. "Oh God, Jimmy. Please, don't say that. But Uhm. Yeah, that's him. Gary's grandfather."

Jimmy started up walking again. "Does Gary know that?"

"I never told him. Mr. Smith doesn't want to have anything to do with us. But I also didn't keep it a secret. I'm sure Gary found out long ago that he's his grandfather. Or maybe my husband had mentioned it sometime."

"He doesn't seem like a spoiled rich kid."

"Gary? Of course not. Mr. Smith supports me from time to time. Just enough to get Gary what he needs and keep him in his school. Every other bill I get covered with my jobs." She shakes her head. "Mr. Smith probably assumes that my husband is helping me out too. But he wastes his money away where he can. Bringing the downfall of Mr. Smith's empire."

Jimmy thought he had heard that phrase before.

"Mr. Smith must have also heard of Gary failing school. But he must assume it's some random kid."

Because there are so many Gary Smiths around?

Because he doesn't know about Gary.

Jimmy wants to ask “What?” but he couldn’t get it out. It must have shown on his face all the same since Mary just chuckled.

“We don’t have contact. He showed up every few years to see how his son was. But as soon as George started going to prison regularly, he gave that up, as well.”

Jimmy wanted to ask more about that but at that moment Gord, Bif, and Derby walked towards them. They looked at Jimmy and suddenly straightened their posture when they saw Mary. They smiled at her.

“Hello, Aunty,” they said almost in unison.

Mary softly smiled back. “Hello, boys. How are you?”

“We are fine,” Derby answered for them. “How is your day?”

“Lovely so far.”

“Our club managed to enter the state-wide Boxing League. Bif and Derby here gave the most outstanding performance and no bribing was needed.” Gord looked proud beyond himself for something that should be a given.

While Jimmy was still trying to figure out what is happening, Mary sounded just as proud. “I’m so glad, Gord! I know that you all wanted to be part of something this big since you were little.”

Derby shifted his self-satisfied expression to Jimmy. “We would be certain to win if James would consent to fight alongside us.”

“I have too many other things to do,” Jimmy said.

“That’s true,” Mary added. “Right now, I need his help. Oh! Although, not this very moment. I need to get to work. See you, boys.”

As Mary turned from the conversation, the Preppies waved and gave a chorused “Bye-bye, Aunty.” It was bound to freak Jimmy out sometime.

“Well, Jimmy,” Derby started. “Whenever you have time, you’re always welcome in our circle, I suppose. But for now, we have to go, as well. Ta!”

Gord smiled at Jimmy and followed his friends out of the park.

There was no way Jimmy would leave things that way. He just met a group of Preppies with Mary at his side and they behaved pretty decently. Jimmy couldn’t believe that just happened. He needed to know how they all knew each other.

Unfortunately, Jimmy only trusted one of them enough to ask.   
In the late afternoon, he went to Harrington’s house and found Gord in the hall in an armchair, reading a book.   
He looked up and raised one eyebrow as Jimmy approached. “Well, I’ll be damned. Who let the stray in? What can I do for you, James?”

“How do you know Mary?” Not any pretense needed here.

Gord watched a while longer, then he sighed, put a bookmark between his pages, and closed the book. “Aunty used to babysit us with Gary.”

Jimmy just looked at him in disbelieve.

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” Gord smirked.

“It never came up,” Jimmy said. “ Tell me about it. How?”

“You see,” Gord motioned for Jimmy to sit down and only continued once he complied. “Gary doesn’t live far away from our families, right?” Jimmy thought about how all the Preppies pretty much lived in the same area and while Gary lived outside of town, it was quite close.

"In our families, it is usual to have caretakers for children. Our parents are busy people," Gord started to explain. "And of course we would only play with the children who are in our class of prestige. We would play in someone else's house every day with the same people to look after us and the same gardens to play in. Usually, we would be let outside when we were old enough to go to school because that is when our parents deemed it safe."

"You mean to tell me, you haven't seen town until you were six?" Jimmy squinted at the other boy.

"Would have," he said. "That's where Mary comes in. It started with the Spencer family, Tad, you might remember him. They needed another caretaker and Mary applied as a Babysitter. She was good with their kids and they let her work for them. At some point, -things spread fast in a town like this, you might have noticed- the Spencers heard that she had a son our age. They asked her how she dealt with him.

When she said she goes out with him when she's back from her job, the Spencers told her to bring him along. You know, so we'd get to know what other kids are like since they'd put us all together all the time. And so she did. Except, Gary was already different back then."

"How exactly?" Jimmy interrupted.

"Well, he was… careful, yet blunt. Gary was a rather grave kid. Did you know his eyes were a gray color when he was not yet two?"

Jimmy looked up from where he had stared at the floor. "You remember that?"

"God, no." Gord laughed like the thought was absurd. "We still have pictures at home with all of us."

Jimmy could only guess what he looked like because Gord's grin took over a complacent tone. "You want to see them?"

"No," Jimmy lied.

"Don't be stupid," Gord simply answered and got up. "Accompany me."

"Where are we going?"

Gord put on a jacket and looked back at Jimmy. "To my place. I couldn't sleep knowing you'll break your head over Baby-Gary all night long. I'm doing this for me."

There was something wrong with that reasoning but Jimmy had to admit that he was impossibly curious.

He followed Gord outside. Close to the steps, Tad walked in their direction and they greeted him in passing. Jimmy couldn't help but think of him not only as Tad anymore, but this was the Tad he now knew played with Gary Smith as a kid.

They reached the gates of Bullworth Academy and Jimmy realized it was silent between them. "You wanted to tell me how Mary helped you get outside!"

Gord let out a heartfelt sigh as if he was just waiting for Jimmy to bring it up again. "I did suggest such a thing, didn't I? So, as I said: Gary was difficult. He was bored easily, so the restrictions of our houses, Mansions, gardens, and yards were not good enough for him."

"So he stopped coming along?" Jimmy asked.

"No. Mary asked our parents to go to the parks with all of us. She just needed another caretaker since we were a whole group and there are these rules of five children per adult, I believe. For safety."

"Your parents didn't allow that," Jimmy guessed. "They have had these rules for generations."

Gord snorted. "You'd think so. But they liked Mary and they liked how Gary behaved. They allowed it."

Jimmy slowed his pace and stared.

"It's not that special. C'mon. My house is just up this street!"

"I know where you live."

“Well, isn't that concerning?” Gord joked.

“Shut up.”

They entered the house and a busy Maid stopped in her steps as she saw them. She said: "Hello, young Master! We didn't expect you today, how splendid."

"Hello, Sara. I just wanted to show James here some pictures. We will be in the living room. Don't concern yourself over us." Gord said in one breath and headed down the hallway already.

"Very well. Welcome, Master James."

Jimmy nodded at her and hurried after Gord. He hoped to never be addressed like that again, but he felt his chances were low.

He stepped inside a grand, posh room. Nothing he didn’t expect. Gord rummaged around in a big chest until he fished out one of many wooden boxes. He walked towards the sofa but seemed to think better of it and sat down on the floor where there was enough space around him. “Sit with me, James.”

Jimmy sat next to Gord and watched as he opened the box to reveal a bunch of photos that must have been from Gord’s childhood. Most of them were fading in color and had crinkled or bent edges.   
As they leafed through pictures, they started gushing over the babies and how cute they were.

“Isn’t Parker still cute?” Jimmy asked still laughing at the pictures.   
“Parker isn’t cute!” Gord objected. “He’s rather handsome, though. I see that.”

Jimmy started to laugh harder at that. “And your faces were so round. I’m laughing but these are so adorable.” Jimmy was almost out of breath by the time he finished.

Gord grinned and shook his head. “You were like that too, some time ago.”

Jimmy got his laughing under control a bit and looked Gord straight in the eyes. “I never was a baby.”

Gord looked at him for a moment. Then he blinked. “I can believe that.” he rummaged through more pictures until he held one where three little kids were looking upset while one stood to the side, unimpressed. He smiled at it. “While most of us cried, Gary was mostly silent.”

A knocking at the door interrupted Gord. "I'm sorry, young Master. Do you need anything?"

Gord looked up at her, like a child at his mother. "Could you prepare the guest room next to mine?"

"Master James will stay!" Sara announced happily and disappeared again.

"Wait," Jimmy started. "Who said I was staying?"

Gord flicked a finger at him. "Don't be ridiculous. It's late already. We can drive to school together tomorrow."

Jimmy didn't really like that but he had no reason to decline. Peter was at Gary's and every clubhouse was rather far away. More importantly: Gord wasn't finished yet.

Gord collected some photos on which they looked too old to still be toddlers and too young to be in school yet. Jimmy watched as Gord proceeded to tell what he knew or remembered. “At the age between three and six, it was almost like Gary was taking care of his parents instead of the other way around. Mary would forget things. And Gary would silently hand her whatever it was she would have forgotten without him. He seemed to be prepared for her mistakes.”

When Gord seemed finished, he fished around for more pictures that had Gary on them as well, while Jimmy thought about the last part. Was that still something that happened but to a less obvious degree since they were apart for so long and Mary grew out of needing Gary around?

Just before his next thought could form, Gord held a picture into his face. “Pinky had a major crush in him.”

It was a picture of little Pinky standing behind Gary, looking as smitten as a small girl could. She seemed to try to get his attention with something in her small hands but it was out of view. Gary had his back towards her and didn’t look like he was going to pay attention anytime soon.

“He seemed a lot older than us. In hindsight, though, his behavior rather hinted at a slower development.” Gord carefully added. “But his strange ways made him seem mysterious.”

“You had a crush, too!” Jimmy realized aloud.

“If you ever imply that again I'll tell our guard you're an intruder.” He threatened but surrendered right after. “But yeah. Well! At least I don't have one NOW!”

Jimmy looked at the other. He didn't get it.

Gord sighed and decided to just continue. “Well, when we were old enough to go to school, we didn't need Mary anymore. But she was like a mother to all of us. Gary was more like a strange brother. But as we grew older, and Gary less tolerable, we only stayed civil towards Mary.”

“Weren't you worried she'd hate you for excluding her son?”

“That would have required Gary to talk to her. As far as I know, until last year, we talked more with his parents than Gary himself.” Gord said.

That was odd. That it was bad enough for even the Preppies to notice.

"Is your thirst for Ga-... For information stilled?"

Jimmy raised a brow at Gord and answered in an uncertain voice. "I guess."

"Good," Gord concluded and started to put the pictures away. "I don't want to talk about him anymore"

There was an awkward silence for a moment in which Jimmy thought about how they talked about Gary for this long when Gord barely cared about him nowadays.

"And," Jimmy clumsily tried to change the topic. "How are things with Duncan?"

"Don't ask about things you don't even care about."

Jimmy frowned. "Why would you think that-"

"Shut it and get ready for bed, Hopkins."

Jimmy grumbled and got up but didn't get far.

"Are you just gonna leave like that?" Gord demanded.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Have a good night, Gord." He bent down a bit to kiss Gord's cheek.

Gord hummed satisfied. "You, too, Darling. Tomorrow at half-past seven!"

"Ugh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating a lot if I should even add this chapter since it isn't too interesting. But I had a lot of fun writing and decided that, yeah, it belongs here :D


End file.
